


Curious?

by DunDunDun



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, McLennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunDunDun/pseuds/DunDunDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was watching Tom and Jerry (my fave show when i'm bored i guess o_o) and the episode called Mouse Trouble came up and it show Tom laughing for no reason while reading a book making Jerry curious but for this fic i'm gonna make a few changes so you can understand it :D please enjoy!

Paul was at his house in Cavendish, with his beloved dog Martha. He was reading a book, just to pass the time. Suddenly the door bell rings, he gets up and opens the door. At the door John Lennon stood with a smile.

"Hiya Paulie" said John entering the house.

"Hello John, what are you doing here?" said Paul confused. John turns around, looking at him with a frown.

"Is my presence at this moment horrible? I just wanted to spend some time with my best mate. Is that such a crime?" said John frowing. Paul sensing that he might have offended his friend, quickly says "No, nonono, i didn't mean to say it like that, it...just came...out? John could feel anger running through his body at what Paul had said.

"Oh..? so you're saying that my presence _does_ bother you is it?" said John walking towards Paul. Paul sighed and continued.

"John, i'm sorry of what i said, i didn't mean to say it like that but i think that you're overreacting" said Paul. John felt his jaw drop to the floor. Paul thought that he's _overreacting?!_ _Jeezz, thanks alot Paul, but really OVERREACTING!?_ John thought. After a few minutes, John found his voice.

"You think that i'm overreacting?" said John in a hoarse voice. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Yes, you're the only who would get all defensive like" said Paul sitting on the sofa, taking his book back. John turned his head towards Paul and looked at him as if he suddenly popped a second head.

"Get all defensive like?! I do not get like that" screamed John, walking and sitting on the same sofa.

"Oh really? you don't get like that now do you?" said Paul without looking at John, his eyes reading the book

"If you're gonna talk to me then look up and stop reading you bastard" said John. Anger shaking his body violently that he grabbed Paul's book and throw it across the room. Since Martha was near Paul's feet, decided to play the little good dog that she is and ran towards the book and grab it with her mouth, running back to Paul to give him his book back.

Paul just grinned wide at Martha's action and grabbed his book back and continued with his reading. John was glaring daggers at Martha, but she just barked twice, moving her tail happily. John just crossed his arms and pouted. Suddenly Paul starts to chuckle at the book. Quickly he turns the page and laughed louder. John looked at him confused. _What could possibly he's laughing at?_ thought John curiously. Quietly, he moved towards Paul to get a glimpse of what made Paul laugh. He moved his head to the direction of the book to see when Paul notices John, gave him a frown and turned his back to John, blocking his view and laughed again. John huffed and tried again. _Why is he acting like such a prick?_ thought John as he moves again to get a glimpse of the book. He moved to his knees and streched his head to see over Paul's shoulder. Then Paul felt the sofa move and turned his head over his shoulder to find John looking. He sighed, got up and sat on the kitchen's table and once again laughed. John's curiosity got the best of him and quietly made his way to the kitchen where his saw Paull reading. He was about to look over Paul's shoulder when suddenly Paul got up, hitting John on the chin with his head. John yelped in pain and grabbed his chin while Paul rubbed his head and turns to face John.

"Why do you keep following me? I thought that you were angry at me for earlier" said Paul still rubbing his head.

"Well yeah, but then you started laughing for no reason, and i got curious but everytime i tried to look to see what was it you would block my view and then you'd laugh, and i just wanted to know what were you laughing at." said John child childishly, pouting and crossing his arms. Paul just started chuckling at John's behavior and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Johnny, you acted like a five year old but i still love you." said Paul laughing quietly. John just stood completly still, just pouting but then just hugged him back.

"Oh god Johnny, look i'm sorry ok? i'm sorry for earlier and for what just happened." said Paul quietly, still hugging John, rubbing his back slightly.

"Nah, don't worry, no matter how i act i know what you still love me." said John with a small grin. They pulled apart and Paul grabbed the book, opening on the page he was reading and show it to John.

"Look there's nothing funny in this book, i was just laughing because i was happy." said Paul giggling.

John raised a eyebrow at him. "You were laughing because you were happy?" he said. Paul just nodded. John just sighed, walked to the living room and sat on the sofa while Paul stayed in the kitchen deciding to make some tea for him and John.

Noticing Martha near the sofa, he then petted her head and sighed again.

"Sometimes i just don't understand your owner girl, i think you're only who might." said John with a small smile.

_Really sometimes i just don't understand him_ thought John, laughing at himself a little. He then heard Paul calling him that the tea was ready and walked towards the kitchen.

_But maybe in the end i think is worth it._


End file.
